Boogie's Boys Origin-Prequel to TNBC
by LilMissWitch7
Summary: This is my theory on how lock, shock, and barrel met and how they became boogie's boys. It explains a bit of each child's past, plus a stunning epilogue! Contains a tiny pinch of lock x shock. This is my first story, so plz don't hate right away! First I just want people to notice I exist, and that this story exists. Lol XD


Author's note: Anybody remember tnbc? I sure do! My childhood was there, especially with those three brats, lock shock and barrel. Damn, it's 2013 and I still love those kids! So here's to you, lock x shock shippers +tnbc fans and L S and B fans. My first fic for this show, hope ya like it!

Pt. 1  
(I will not put titles to the chapters because I just feel that they don't need to have a title.)

It was a slightly cold halloween night, nonetheless warmer than most days in October.  
In a tiny town, or as the people who reside call it, 'Housetown', all the little children were filled with glee, going door to door and filling their bags with candy.  
Now, there are two parts of Housetown mind you. The rich area, with all the big houses and mansions, and the common area, with the smaller, more regular-sized houses.  
Rich children call the children in the common area 'commoners', and do not socially interact with them, so the rich children trick or treated in their area while the commoners trick or treated in theirs.  
In a house fit for the common area, a little girl named Shock and her parents resided.  
Shock's mother, Foxglove Greene, was not rich but she was an excellent seamstress and could make all the family's clothes. This year, she made Shock's halloween costume.  
"Oh, she looks so cute as a witch!" Shock's mother said in appreciation towards Shock. Foxglove felt proud of her own work herself. Shock twirled around in her brand new dress. Its color was lavender, with lacy hems colored a darker lavender. To top it off, she had black gloves and black boots. "I love it, mother!" Shock said with a smile. Shock's father, Joseph Greene, was also proud of his daughter, and his wife's gift. They had barely any money, but they had plenty of love to go around. And to them, that was all that mattered.  
"It definitely suits her, alright." He said with a small chuckle. Shock's mother grabbed a witch hat from their coat rack and handed it to Shock. "You can't go without this." The witch hat followed the same color pattern as Shock's dress and was as tall as her almost.  
Shock took the witch hat and put it on top of her head.  
She looked at herself in a nearby mirror. "Oh, I love it!" Shock's mom gushed. "Perfect. Now..."  
She finally handed shock a big black sack with a drawstring. "Go get some candy, sweetie." Shock's face beamed at the sound of the word candy. How she loved that stuff. She was definitely going to get a bigger stash than last year! Shock took the drawstring of the bag, hugged both of her parents, then ran out the door. "Have fun!" Her mother called after her. Shock turned back towards her house and waved. "Happy halloween!" Shock replied, and took off for the first house on the block.  
Just then, Joseph put a hand on Foxglove's shoulder. "Honey, do you think she'll be alright? All those children treating her bad lately..." Foxglove looked at the pavement. "She'll be alright, Joseph. She knows how to take care of herself, I know that for a fact. She's strong for a little girl."  
Joseph frowned. "We should have made her stay with Spella and Brynn at Auntie's house for the holidays. Then all of this hassle would've been avoided."  
Foxglove looked up at the moon, which was glowing brightly that night. "Well, I guess we can't go back the way we came..."  
The laughter of children blended within the night as Foxglove shut the front door.

Meanwhile, just two blocks from her house, shock was cackling like a real witch. "Calling me a commoner, huh? We'll see who's the commoner when I show them my stash full of treats! They'll beg at my feet like dogs..." She snickered as she went up to the first house on her block.

In the rich area in Housetown, there resided another family of three, a couple and their son named Lock. They were very rich, and always well dressed, even when going to bed or slacking off on a normal weekend.  
Their profits indeed made Lock spoiled every holiday, especially on Christmas and his birthday. This made Lock crankier than most kids, but nonetheless content with what he had. Surprisingly, he never demanded more toys or items.  
Lock always got his halloween costumes shipped from outside the country, or from rare stores. He was a devil this halloween, and his costume was shipped all the way from Arabia. His mother had picked it out especially for him.  
"Oh, son! I figured since that hair of yours looks much like a devil, you know, the horns. I simply had to get this darling costume for you!" Lock rolled his eyes. He was always the kid whose mom gushes over every single thing he does. "Of course, you definitely have the hair for it!" His mom grabbed the two horn-like red curls at the top of his head. "Aw, can it mom." He pushed her hand away.  
"Son, you look just like me when I was a boy!" Lock's father said with a scoff. "All dressed up in the finest costumery for halloween. Why, i remember my friends having to wear bed sheets for ghost costumes, and I was the only decent looking one of the group!" His parents both laughed. Lock sighed. He was clearly sick of his parents' ranting. "Well I don't have any friends." His mother looked towards him again. "We could hire some for you."  
Lock shook his head. "Nah, I don't really care..." Lock was right, he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care about the whole 'rich vs. commoner' thing between Housetown. He didn't get why people were so riled up about it.  
"Can I go trick or treating now?"  
Lock asked, his rare 'move on its own' tail twitching. "Oh yes, son. Please do. Remember, no matter how much candy you get, there's always the big safe full of our finest chocolate bars!"  
Lock rolled his eyes once more and slammed the door behind him.

Back in the commoner area, a family of only two people resided in a small home. Though it was small, this family had plenty of food to go around. And that was all that mattered to them.  
"Barrel honey, be sure to get lots of candy so we can eat till we pass out!" Barrel's mother said with a huge smile. "Yeah mom, I'm gonna get the biggest candy bars they have!" Barrel exclaimed with glee.  
Barrel and his mother loved sweets more than anyone in the entire town. Barrel's mother shared the love by keeping a big bowl of candy for trick or treaters, as always every year.  
They were kindhearted people, and at the same time having a sense of humor. Barrel smiled whenever his mom cracked a joke. It helped him forget about when his dad died.  
Candy helped him forget too. Food... No wonder why he was fat. His mom was a bit overweight herself. Eating somehow helped them forget everything.  
Out of all the different candy he liked, Barrel really liked lollipops. He always loved to go to this one house that separated the rich area from the common area. They had a bunch of big lollipops there, and he wanted to get one the first chance he got.  
"Go early, before anyone takes a crack at the candy!" His mom told him. Barrel nodded, smiled, and and ran out of the house in his skeleton outfit toward the one house.

Well, what do you guys think for a first chapter? Not bad? Please credit this in any way you possibly can, R&R, tell your friends, add it to your faves, whatev! I'll write the next chapter soon.


End file.
